the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Jedi: Leia's Proposal
This story takes place during the journey from Jabba's palace to the Pit of Carkoon. First Encounter Leia had been through a lot in her 24 galactic standard years. Helping the Rebellion, being captured by Darth Vader, forced to watch the destruction of Alderran, and the man she loves frozen in carbonite. But all of that was nothing compared to what she had been put through the last two weeks. Captured by Jabba the Hutt after freeing Han from the carbonite, she had endured something far worse: being a Hutt's slave girl The night of her capture, Jabba had her stripped naked, and shoved into his vile embrace. He licked her exposed breasts, groped her, and coiled his tail around her to keep her from fleeing. After sending her down to his harem to be fitted with a slave outfit, it only got worse. Since then, he has groped, fondled and in many other ways molested her. She can only thank The Force he hasn't taken her, sexually. She heard tales from the other girls in the harem while being fitted with this revealing and uncomfortable metal nightmare, of what Jabba does to his favorite girls. Taking them to a private chamber, undressing them, and then, placing his tail into their most private of areas. Those who survived that first night often wish they had not. Being Jabba's lover was never a pleasant experience. Her immediate predecessor, Oola, refused Jabba's intimacy, mere minutes before summer arrived at the palace, disguised as a bounty hunter named Boushh, bringing in Chewbacca, as part of Luke's plan to free Han. And for her refusal, Oola was fed to Jabba's pet Rancor. Leia knew she didn't have to worry about meeting a similar fate. Luke had finally arrived, and killed the Rancor. Which is why Jabba and all his court were heading to the Dune Sea on Jabba's sail barge. Luke, Han and Chewie are going to be fed to a creature called the Sarlaac. Sher felt helpless, as the sail barge departed the palace. Lexia was told the trip would take two hours, so she had plenty of time to think of how she could help Luke and Han. Jabba kept her on a short leash as the trip began. Just groping her calmed him down. He didn't want to lose his temper and have the deck gun shoot the skiff carrying the prisoners, and deny the Sarlaac a meal. Right now, Jabba had slipped his hand inside her metal bra, and was caressing her right breast. Leia tried to forget about this, by looking around the cabin. She looked at Jabba's tail. It was throbbing and twitching. She knew from her education in the harem that this was a sign of arousal in Hutts. This wasn't the first time Jabba had felt her up like this, and not the first time he was aroused by the princess. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't taken her yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Jabba's tongue on her neck. It was as disgusting as his touch. And his tongue had explored more of her body than even his hands had. He had stuck his massive tongue into her mouth the night she was captured. The worst part of that was being forced to swallow Jabba's saliva. Even worse was what he did a few minutes later, forcing to confess her lack of intimacy with men. Leia came to a realization. Jabba hasn't had sex with her, because he wanted to break her first. Extinguish her flames of resistance, and then he could have his way with her all the easier. It's also why, if any of his courtiers came too close to her, Jabba would have Boba Fett fire a warning shot. Her virginity would be for Jabba alone to take. And that made her more worried than the fate of her friends. Leia decided she might be able to save Luke and Han's lives. If Jabba would agree to her terms. She would give him what he wanted most of all if he spared them. She knew there was a downside. Jabba could decide to keep her, even after letting her friends go. The odds were, unless she was a terrible lover, he would keep her regardless. Her best case scenario was Luke and Han being freed, and she was allowed to go with them. Which she was sure Jabba wouldnt allow to happen. The worst case scenario was Jabba has his way with her, and still orders the execution. In her mind, anything resulting in Luke and Han being freed would be worth the sacrifice. After thinking on it for several minutes, and determining the pros and cons were equal, Leia decided to just try it. If nothing else, Luke's plan was still a viable option. Leia adjusted her position, and straddled Jabba's tail. She leaned close to to Jabba's head, and whispered, "Master, if you release my friends, I'll give myself to you, right here, right now." She reinforced her offer by adjusting her metal bra, so it accentuated her breasts even more. Jabba was intrigued by Leia’s offer. Never before had such a beautiful girl asked him to sleep with her. His tail was already throbbing in arousal. He motioned to Bib Fortuna. "How much longer until we arrive at the Pit of Carkoon?" Jabba asked. Fortuna replied, "Another hour, Master." "Hmmm," Jabba said, "I am going to take my new favorite down a level. If we are not back up, hold off on the execution until we return." "Yes, Master," Fortuna says, before making sure no one is too close to Jabba's throne. Once the area was clear, Jabba pressed a button, and his throne descended down a level. The hatch above them closed, as his throne locked into place. Wall mounted translator units were activated, so summer could understand her master. "So, my kahnkee," Jabba says, "you are willing to give me pleasure if I spare your friends?" "Yes, Master," summer says, grimacing at what had just come out of her mouth. before removing her bra, something she had not done willingly since her capture. Jabba rumbled in delight, as his tongue flicked out of his mouth, and licked the lovely breasts in front of him. She shivered. Beneath her feet. his tail started throbbing even more. Leia, realizing he would want to use it, climbed off of it. Jabba reached over and removed summer's skirt plates, leaving her wearing only her boots and adornments. "Now," Jabba said, "if I am pleased by what you can do, I will release your friends, and keep you for the rest of your days, to keep pleasing me with your lovely body. If I am merely satisfied, they will still be executed." She nodded. This is where her being a virgin was a disadvantage, She had no experience with pleasing a male of any species, much less a Hutt. She hoped that she would be able to do more than merely satisfy him. The princess walked tentatively forward, wrapping her arms around his chubby shoulders. She spread her legs, as Jabba's tail moved upwards, ready to penetrate her, and make her Jabba's lover. Then he pulled out and Leia held on to Jabba as his tail pushed into her, grunting. She was soon lifted off her feet, as the tail fully entered her, and he found herself being moved closer to Jabba's mouth. She was lowered back down, with her breast at Jabba's eye level. She felt Jabba's tail starting to piston in and out, working to break through her maidenhead. She felt a bit of pain, but ignored it. Keeping Luke and Han alive was worth the pain. Jabba's tongue started to lick her breasts again, while his hands groped her firm, round tanned butt. The princess soon was lowered slightly. Her perfect breasts were now even with Jabba's mouth. His right hand moved up to her back, pushing her closer. Jabba opened his mouth, taking both of Leia’s breasts into it. His tongue could play with them all the easier. And she felt his saliva starting to coat them. Jabba's tail pistoned faster, and to Leia’s surprise, she was beginning to enjoy it. She moaned in pleasure, right before she finally felt Jabba's tail penetrate the fleshy barrier. She gasped in pain, briefly. Jabba's belly shook in triumph. Her virginity wad taken. If his mouth had not been full with her breasts, Jabba would have laughed. A tear trickled down Leia's cheek. Whether it was out of joy or pain, she did not know. Now that Leia was no longer a virgin, Jabba could really cut loose. His tail moved even further into Leia. Leia could swear it felt like it was extending, like certain animals kept as pets on Alderaan. Jabba opened his mouth, allowing her to remove her saliva covered breasts. "So far," Jabba said, "I am satisfied, But, we still have time until we reach Carkoon, for me to be fully pleased, my delicious kahnkee." Jabba moved both his hands to Leia’s breasts, fondling them. His saliva and slime mixing together felt odd to the princess . Jabba played with her breasts for several minutes, before he pushed them back into his mouth. By then, his tail was as far as it could go into Leia, and throbbing like never before. She started to writhe on the tail, further exciting her master. "Oh...oh, oh...oh, my..." she could not believe it. How was this creature so good at this? How could he make her feel this good so easily? As Jabba's tail kept throbbing, Leia soon felt something she had never felt before. She was achieving her first orgasm. The pleasure was overwhelming. "Oh yes!" she cried, "Yes, master! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jabba, however, was not quite close to orgasm. Hutts could take several hours before they reached their climax, unless it was a particularly gifted lover. Jabba's personal best was one hour and fifteen minutes, the first time he took Oola. Needless to say, the late Twi'lek was not pleased or impressed with this. By the time the barge began to decelerate, as it neared the Pit of Carkoon, Leia had orgasmed twice more. Jabba let Leia’s golden tan breasts slide out of his mouth, as he had something else planned for his tongue. Jabba squeezed Leia’s right butt cheek, plump and perfectly formed causing her to gasp. This is what Jabba wanted, as he shit his tongue into her mouth. His massive tongue dominated the orifice. She closed her eyes and allowed it to explore her mouth. She felt his saliva flowing in along the tongue. Once her mouth was full of saliva, Jabba withdrew his tongue. She couldn't deny the fact that she felt as though she was a slut, but she was so turned on, she wanted more of a kiss. "Swallow it," Jabba said, "If you spit it out, your friends will perish." She nodded, and swallowed the disgusting Hutt saliva. It tasted of padee frogs, spice and Huttese wine. Which was odd, since Jabba had not eaten anything in hours. She held back the urge to vomit, fearing that would doom Han and Luke for sure. As the sail barge and the skiff came to a halt, on the skiff, Luke looked around. He had been here before. Several years ago, Deak and Windy dared him to jump his landspeeder over the pit. Luke, wanting to prove to Cammie and Fixer that he wasn't Wormy, as they so often referred to him, took the dare. He almost made the jump, and would have lost both the landspeeder and his life if not for the timely arrival of Old Ben Kenobi. Luke had wondered how Ben had managed to get the powerful sarlaac to release the landspeeder. Now, he knew of course, Ben had used the Force. Luke was wondering something else right now. Why hadn't the plank been extended? If they were to be executed, that was the first step. He also looked for Artoo. If the escape was to be successful, he needed the special cargo Artoo was carrying. A voice came from the barge's speaker, but it wasn't Jabba, or even Threepio translating for Jabba. It was Bib Fortuna. Luke didn't understand Huttese. Thankfully, Han did. "That doesn't sound good." Han said. "What?" Luke asked. "Apparently," Han replied, "our execution is on hold, until Jabba is done with some private business." "What kind of private business?" Luke wondered aloud. "My guess," said Han, "is that he's got a slave girl he's having his way with." Leia, Luke thought. If she was being raped by the Hutt, he would never forgive himself. It never occurred to Luke that Leia was giving herself to Jabba to try and save their lives. Back inside, Jabba's tail continues to pump in and out of Leia, much to her delight. The great Hutt was eager to reach his climax. Not just because it would cement his mastery of the Princess, but to see how she reacted to it. If she enjoyed it, it would be all the easier to keep her, forever. If she did not like it, then he would tell her he was merely satisfied with her, and carry on with the execution. He looked at a chrono on the bulkhead. It had been about an hour since he started. He had fifteen minutes to break his record, and he had an idea on how to do just that. Jabba reached for his chalice with his right. There was still a bit of wine in it. the finest ever made on Nar Shadda. To a Hutt, it merely made them intoxicated. But, too humans, in the right amount, it was a potent aphrodisiac. He held the cup up to the princess' mouth. "Drink!" he commanded. Leia, a bit thirsty from this vigorous love making, gladly drank it up. She had never had Huttese wine before. It wasn't as pleasing as the wine from Earth she had been allowed to have at certain formal gatherings. The last time was just a few days before the destruction of her home planet, a mere six years ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. Leia quickly felt strange. The wine worked quickly. She spread her legs further, hoping more of Jabba's tail would fit into her. But Jabba's tail was as far as it could go, without breaking her pelvis, or worse. She continued to ride Jabba, her breasts bumping up and down in a manner most pleasing, her beautifully shaped eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head with the sheer pleasure of it all. Jabba finished what had left in the cup, then ran his wine soaked tongue over her heaving breasts. Leia moaned loudly, unable to fight the pleasure. She was on the verge of her fourth orgasm. Jabba's tail spasmed within her. He could tell his climax was close. He squeezed Leia’s right breast, as if trying to milk her, while his tongue played with the left one. And then, Leia felt something gush within her. Jabba had reached his climax, and his Huttese semen filled her. She gasped, having never felt this sensation before. And surprisingly, she enjoyed it. It took five minutes for all of Jabba's seed to finish flowing. Some of it dripped down his tail, or down her legs. Jabba took a puff on his hookah, as the last of it stopped flowing. He had beaten his record by three minutes. She was breathless. Her first sexual experience had worn her out. But, if it spares Luke and Han. it was worth debasing herself with one of the most repugnant species in the galaxy. "My kahnkee," Jabba said, "you have pleased me greatly. No other female I have had has been as good as you. But, did you enjoy it?" Leia thought for a moment, before replying. "It was beyond mere words," she said, before adding, "my Master." Jabba was delighted. He wanted more from her, though. He already had a plan to get that. "Your friends will not die today," he said, "They will be taken back to the palace and remain in the dungeon, for as long as you are my slave. So, for the rest of their lives." Leia was both relieved and shocked. She had hoped for their freedom. Just because they wouldn't be executed, doesnt mean Jabba wouldn't arrange an "accident" in the dungeon. And if the rumors she had heard before coming to Tattooine were true, the Empire was working on a new Death Star. They would need pilots as capable as Luke and Han to win this battle. "What will it take to set them free?" Leia asked. Jabba was focused on her breasts, glistening with a mix of her sweat, his slime and saliva, but he still paid attention to her words. "Next week," Jabba said, "is Boonta. the grant Hutt holiday. It is on that day when a Hutt can take a bride. If you agree to remain with me as my bride, I will free them after the ceremony, but before the consummation." "I will need time to think on this," she told him. "I will take your answer when we return to the palace," Jabba told her. Leia simply nodded, as she placed her top back on. Back at the Palace As the barge journeyed back to Jabba's palace, Leia considered her options. At least Han, Luke and Chewie were safe. If she agreed to marry Jabba, they would be freed. But what about the Alliance? She had heard rumors that the Empire was building a new Death Star, so the Alliance would need all the help it could get. And the Hutts controlled most of the criminal enterprises in the galaxy. What they didnt control, Black Sun did. She wasnt likely to get any help from Black Sun, after her encounter with Prince Xizor. But if Jabba had enough pull with the other Hutt clans, they could help defeat the Empire, once and for all. About an hour later, the barge returned to Jabba's palace. Jabba pulled Leia into his embrace. He kept her close as his throne moved off the barge, heading right for Jabba's private chambers. She had never been here, yes, but it was very much like the chamber on the Sail Barge where Jabba had made love to her, including wall-mounted translation units. "So," Jabba asks, "do you have your answer, my lovely kahnkee?" "I will marry you," Leia says, "but, I want something in return, other than the freedom of my friends. I want you and the other Hutt clans to help the Revel Alliance defeat the Empire. most of all i wish to be your slave". Summer now knew there was no going back. she belonged to Jabba now Jabba just laughs. "Why should I get the clans to help?" Jabba asks. "Under the Empire, we make more profit than we ever did under the Republic. We're better off if your Rebellion is crushed. Besides, you are my slave. You are fortunate I am freeing your friends as a wedding present. I owe you nothing. I could have taken you anytime I wanted. But I chose to wait, wanting you to give yourself to me. And you did." Leia sighed. She had tried her best, but, her best was not good enough against Jabba. Jabba removed Leia’s top and began licking her breasts. She didnt struggle, like she normally did. She knew Jabba could easily change his mind about freeing Luke, Han and Chewie. This lasts for nearly an hour. "I ask you again," Jabba says, "Will you become my bride?" "Yes, Master," Leia says. "I will." Jabba laughs with glee. "Then, we shall marry in one week," he says, "on Boonta. Until then, your friends will remain in the dungeon. They will not be harmed, as long as you obey me until our wedding." "A week," Leia thought, "The Alliance could be wiped out by then." "Can we not wed sooner?" she asked aloud. "No," Jabba said, "A Hutt only takes a bride on Boonta, as it is the only day we can reproduce. So it has been for a thousand generations." Leia sighed again. "It's going to be a long week," she thinks, as Jabba removes her skirts. As Jabba begins to make love to Leia, in the dungeon, one of Jabba's dancers approaches Luke's cell. She looks through the view slot, and sees the young Jedi, sitting their, meditating. The dancer, Arica, smiles, as she removes a small blaster from her boot. Arica holds the blaster up to the view slot and aims at Luke, She fires, striking down the unarmed Jedi. Placing the blaster back into her boot, she starts walking away. "My master," she thinks, "Skywalker has been taken care of." Arica makes her way out of the palace, with no one the wiser about what she has done. Leia can sense something has happened. "No!" she cries out, as Jabba continues to lick her breasts. "Are you refusing me, Kahnkee?" Jabba asks. "No, Master," Leia says, "I fear something may have happened to one of my friends." "When we are done," Jabba tells her, "I will send someone to check on them." Leia does not have time to respond before Jabba resumes licking, his tail throbbing at a rapid pace within her. After an hour and a half, Jabba climaxes. He releases her from his embrace, Leia’s perfect golden body is covered in sweat and saliva. Excess Hutt semen drips down her legs as Jabba withdraws his tail. Dealing with Arica "Dress," Jabba tells summer, "and once we are back in the throne room, I will have someone check on your friends." "Thank you, Master," Leia says, as she begins putting her revealing outfit back on. Once Leia is dressed, she takes her place back on Jabba's throne. The dais leaves the pleasure chamber, only to find Bib Fortuna waiting. "Master," he says in Huttese, "three has been an incident in the dungeon. Skywalker was shot, by one of your dancing girls. The guards caught her before she could flee the palace." Leia only understood one word Bib had said. Skywalker. She looked at Jabba. He was not angry, as he was after Luke killed the Rancor. But he wasn't in a pleasant mood, despite having just taken the princess for the second time that day. "Bring her to the throne room" Jabba says, "so she can be dealt with." Bib bows, and heads on, as Jabba's dais resumes moving. Jabba's hand caressing Leia back and butt all the way to the throne room. She shivers in pleasure at her master’s touc. When they arrive, things are oddly quiet. The Max Rebo Band isn't playing, courtiers are partying. The last time summer saw it this quiet was right before she freed Han from the carbonite. Bib Fortuna and four Gammoreans enter, with the red haired dancer, who summer had been told was named Arica. Boba Fett readies his blaster, in case she's as much trouble as he suspected, Jabba barks in Huttese. "The great Jabba," Threepio translated, "wishes to know why you, a lowly dancer, killed one of his prisoners when he had promised their lives would be spared." "I am no mere dancer," Arica says, "I am the Emperor's Hand. He sent me here, to make sure Skywalker would not leave this planet alive. My master knew Skywalker would come here to save Solo, which is why I was dispatched here. I have carried out his orders, not yours." Leia was at the edge of tears. Luke was dead, and the Emperor was indirectly responsible. She needed to get away from Jabba to make sure the new Death Star was destroyed. At least Han and Chewie were still alive. Jabba pulls Leia closer to him, as he speaks again. "The powerful Jabba", Threepio again translates, "declares the Empire has made a powerful enemy this day. You will meet your fate, in one week, on Boonta Eve." Arica smirks. "Only if you can keep me here." she says. She raises her hand, and starts to Force choke one of Jabba's guards. Jabba motions to Boba Fett, who fires a blast at the red head. Surprisingly, it was a stun blast, most unusual for Fett. He knows, if she is an agent of the Emperor, that if he killed her, he would have to face the wrath of both the Emperor and Darth Vader. He could never be seen on any Imperial controlled world again, which would certainly cut down on his income. Mara's unconscious body was carried away to the dungeon, to the very same cell Luke had been in before she struck. "Arrange a meeting of the heads of the clans," Jabba tells Bib Fortuna,"For now, we will be temporarily allying ourselves with the Rebellion. I must send a message to Palpatine that he does not give orders in my palace." "What did he say?" summer asks Threepio. "It seems, your Highness," Threepio says, "that Jabba wants to unite the Hutt clans in opposing the Empire. He wants to help the Alliance." Leia starts to relax. If Jabba is successful, being his bride might not be so bad after all. As long as she knew the Empire had fallen, her fate was unimportant. Private Discussion After another night as Jabba's lover, Leia awoke to find herself alone in Jabba's private chamber. Her chain was attached to a hook. Her outfit was within reach, but not the door. As she dressed, she wondered where Jabba was. In his throne room, Jabba is presiding over a holographic meeting of the heads of the Hutt clans. Much like Jedi council meetings during the Clone Wars, the Hutts meet by hologram when there is an issue urgent enough that meeting in person would not be fast enough. "My fellow Hutts, " Jabba says, "The Emperor has dared to challenge my authority in my own palace. One of his agents, who had infiltrated, disgised as a mere dancer, killed one of my prisoners, after I had promised my kahnkee, and soon-to-be-bride, that he would be spared. Palpatine is a speciest, who oppresses all non-human species. Though he has left us alone, I am certain he will come after us now. We must help the Rebel Alliance in defeaing the Empire." "Jabba", another Hutt ssys, "the Emperor has been in power for twenty-three years now. He has left us alone. And we earn greater profits from our criminal enterprises than we ever did under the Republic. Why should we fight him?" Jabba pauses for a moment, before replying, "If we wre to overthrow him, we could fill the power vacuum before a new Republic could be established. Think of it, the entire galaxy, comtrolled by the Hutt clans. Everyone would pay us tribute. And Hutts could become more dominant than humanoids." The other Hutts discuss Jabba's proposal. One of the holograms changes, and an older Hutt appears. "Father," Jabba says. "so glad to see you have escpaed from your imprisonment." The hutt is indeed Jabba's father, Zorba. "My son," he says, "if this plan of yours works, you could be the greatest Hutt since Boonta. But, if it fails, you will wish you had perished along with your Mother." "My plan cannot fail,Father." Jabba says, before the holograms vanish. Jabba returns to his private chambers. "My kahnkee," Jabba tells Leia, "the clans have agreed to help your Rebel Alliance defeat the Empire." Jabba decides not to tell her his plan for the Hutts to take power. She will never find out. "You'll need a great pilot to defeat what the Empire has in store," Leia tells Jabba, "Let Han and Chewie lead the Hutt forces, then you can release him from your service. Think of it as my wedding present." Leia takes her top back off, to entice Jabba. His tail throbbing in arousal, Jabba's tongue flicks out of his mouth. "Of course," he tells Leia, before embracing her, covering her breasts in his saliva. Category:Fanfiction